User blog:Monkey-Girl/Honesty: Rude or Nice? Talk about it!
Hallelujah! It's weekend! Oh, MY GOD. It's just what I needed. A little more me-time, if you know what I mean... I was talking to my friends, (well, rather arguing) about me telling everything I think. Even to the person in question. And me being one time to nosy, and the other time I don't pay attention. Ofcourse I started to defend myself, but then I said something I maybe shouldn't at that time, especcially when you're arguing: I was telling the friend in question EXACTLY what I thought, in that moment, of her. Oops. Ofcourse, like you can understand, it wasn't really nice. But, being me, I stayed polite. That didn't make things much better. She said either to not be so negative or just stay away from me. She acted like I was some kind of psycho! Can you imagine that? Me being a psycho? Me? (Be very honest if you think I am actually one!) Then, I said, well, I like your company, but, you know since forever that I always say what I think (and, without showing off, I'm usually right.) She went to her worst point at that time. She almost yelled I should stay out of her business. Then, like Bella does sometimes, I went mad and I said (Not yelled; I'm a lady!) that she was measuring with double standards. Because she wants 4 things: 1) Me being honest 2) Me not being so negative 3) Show interest, and 4) Keep out of her business. Now; you can make the following combinations; 1-2, 1-3, 2-3, 2-4, 3-1, 3-2, 4-1 or 4-2. But not 1,2,3 & 4 altogether. I said she had a choice to make, and that I wouldn't care less what she would choose; with the way she acted now, around all my classmates and fixing all public attention on us, I thought she wasn't quite the nice friend she always was. Now she was showing her true face. She said she used to think I'm nice, but about a month ago I started to annoy her. I asked why she didn't keep her distance, and why she kept sharing secrets with me and knowing I would ask questions. She said she wasn't able to do that because she was afraid of me confronting her about her sudden switch in mood towards me. (If this isn't normal English for you anymore, just skip this part!) ''I asked her what she would do then. She said she didn't know. I was confused; why wouldn't she say the truth?'' She said that not everyone is as rude as me. I said that being honest wasn't rudeness, but my form of being nice. Because I'd rather want a friend that always says what she's thinking than someone who starts ignoring me and than snap out of the blue. Now we're cool. But now I asked for distance. She was stunned; why? I said I didn't like the way she has treated me today. Now I don't know how this will continue, but, I need your opinions, because I'm kinda losing it here: Did she acted crazy or am I really that stupid? Please say it in your comment, especially you, Jess. With love, Mia. X. Category:Blog posts